


Dripping Blood on My Lips

by Ki_no_Shirayuki



Series: 摺箔 — Surihaku [12]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Cutting, Dominant Bottom, Joui War, Light BDSM, Light Sadism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, S&M, Swordplay, Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8829349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_no_Shirayuki/pseuds/Ki_no_Shirayuki
Summary: Katsura was that irresistible: compliant yet unforgiving, his excitement from the previous battle not yet worn out.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deargodwhatisthatthing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deargodwhatisthatthing/gifts), [chiaki_c](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiaki_c/gifts).



> Title: taken untranslated save for one word (yes, really) from Divine-Diva song "D" (which, by the way, is "Devil" without the "evil" part) by Umetora. You know a song is _that _cool when I take lines from it for fic titles more than once.__

Katsura was _that_ irresistible: compliant yet unforgiving, his excitement from the previous battle not yet worn out, if not still burning fresh. One might easily mistake who was the one in charge, as Takasugi clearly had his friend pinned to the ground. The former _thought_ he was in charge at first, what with his sword stuck firmly onto the ground right next to Katsura's cheek, which was already decorated with a dripping gash that was _not_ from the battle; that was until Takasugi was _gently_ reminded that _no one_ messed with Katsura Kotarou after a battle and got away with it. He was then claiming Takasugi's lips, smothering him in a kiss full of ruthless bites and fighting tongues, of painful growls mingled with pleasurable moans, so passionate Takasugi was nearly trembling, so intense he didn't have time to breathe. When they finally separated, Takasugi attached his mouth to the fresh wound on Katsura's cheek, which got him closing his eyes and gasping in delight. "You will be the death of me," Takasugi rasped, lapping up every crimson droplets, "Zura."

"It's not Zura, _it's Katsura_!" he shouted, his left hand reaching up to grab Takasugi's hair and yank his head back, making him wince in pain. Katsura's eyes were afire with anger and pain and lust, burning holes in Takasugi's mind, making sure he never forget that gaze "As commander, I order you to cease whatever you're doing and enter me. Now." his legs still wrapped around Takasugi's waist, his hard cock pressed against his friend's belly and the latter's just outside his entrance, Katsura began gyrating his hips in a fierce motion that Takasugi couldn't help but moan at the sight, "What are you waiting for?"

"But wouldn't it hurt?"

"I can handle it." said Katsura before his voice lowered to an alluring deep and dark, "or would you like me to hurt _you_ instead?" Takasugi remembered; Katsura's right hand was holding his sword, whose cutting edge he scraped ever so lightly along the back of Takasugi's thigh, not yet breaking skin but enough to cause a chilling shiver to race up his spine.

Takasugi was often in control of the sex between them, but he never dared underestimate Katsura, for it was times like this that he knew he might be the Noble of Terror in battle, but right there in the dark, in no one's company but their own, he was the _Devil_ of Terror.


End file.
